When Wind and Rock Collide
by roca dos
Summary: Somewhere along the line what had begun as a childhood friendship grew into a sincere, mutual admiration that turned into something else, something neither had expected.


**AN: First attempt at a PWP. Yay, smexy Taang! \o/ Hope you all enjoy and I know it's tomorrow but Happy Valentine's Day! =D**

* * *

Their voices had been growing louder, escalating with each passing word. They were practically yelling at the top of their lungs and the only reason the entire department wasn't aware of another heated argument between Aang and Toph was thanks to Sokka's soundproof walls.

These yelling matches had been happening more and more lately. Almost everyone, except the principal two, could see the rising tension was due to one thing and one thing only. An attraction between the Avatar and the Chief of Police had been growing for quite some time. Though neither would admit it to themselves let alone anyone else. Somewhere along the line what had begun as a childhood friendship grew into a sincere, mutual admiration that turned into something else, something neither had expected.

As they continued yelling in each others' faces, trying to get the other to see things the right way - _their_ way - neither backed down. Toph would have been impressed with Twinkletoes (and secretly she was), if she wasn't so aggravated with him. He wasn't the same pushover airbender he had been when they were children. He was still kind and loved to laugh and helped her pull some wicked pranks, but he stood up for things he believed in. Even with so many responsibilities as Avatar and the last of his people, he faced it all head on. He didn't run away and he didn't make excuses. Toph couldn't help admire that.

For his part, Aang noticed the change in Toph as well. One was obvious, her appearance. Even at twelve, rude and covered in dirt, she had been pretty. But the years proved to be more than kind to Toph Beifong in that respect and she had become one of the most beautiful women Aang had ever seen. And that wasn't even the half of it. She was the most loyal friend anyone could wish for. If Toph was in someone's corner, she would always have their back and they would never be alone. She was also a very effective Chief of Police. Aang believed it was because she truly cared about the people of Republic City. Why else would crime rates be at their lowest? Why else would the city he helped create be one of the safest in the Four Nations? It was because of her.

Nothing had been resolved and yet for some reason the yelling had simply ceased. Something shifted in the space between them. They were standing closer than they had been a second ago, breathing heavy, sharing the same air. Then, without warning Aang made the best and worst decision of his life: he leaned forward, erasing all the distance between their mouths. The best because he couldn't even remember how long he'd been aching to do just that. The worst because she was probably going to kill him. Only...he was fairly certain he should be dead already. Instead, he was very much alive, being kissed back.

Toph froze upon the initial contact. It was so unexpected, so unlike him to be so bold, and yet it was definitely Aang's lips on hers. The kiss that began gently, grew charged, intensified. It was months of ardent longing and cold baths being poured into it. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he drew her closer until nearly every inch of her body was pressed to his and yet, she craved _more_.

"My uniform," she whispered against his mouth. Wanting to _feel_ him against her, the suddenly intrusive material flew off in an instant.

Aang's hands were suddenly everywhere, as if he couldn't decide which part of her he wanted to touch first. Up her bare arms and shoulders, cradling her jaw, down her back, and along her waist.

Through the thin camisole and knee length pants she wore underneath her metalbending uniform, Toph could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. The urge to run her tongue over the lean lines of his body, every last inch of him, was maddening.

"Your turn," she grinned as he nipped and kissed the delicate skin of her throat, his beard not nearly as rough as she imagined. Toph yanked on his robes, growling impatiently when she tugged and pulled and nothing happened. "I'm gonna rip this if you don't do something about it," she threatened.

With a light chuckle, Aang removed his belt. The layers of robes followed quickly after. Any hangups or insecurities the airbender might have been contemplating fell away with his yellow and orange clothing.

Toph hooked her fingers in the waistline of his trousers, tugging him toward her. "Get over here," she ordered playfully and he did just that, closing the distance between them.

Free to run her hands up his sleek stomach and chest, she took her time. "You've been working out, Twinkletoes?" she teased, trailing wet kisses down his adam's apple as her hands continued to travel the expanse of his well-defined physique, delighting in the sensation of hard muscle rippling under smooth skin.

"Maybe?" he managed to reply with an easy grin. His thoughts were growing hazy, all his focus on the beautiful woman smirking up at him. "Have _you_?" he countered, wrapping his arms around her svelte but toned figure. She was all curves and lean muscle, soft and hard at once. It was that tempting combination he found irresistible.

"You gonna talk all day or-"

Eager to rise to the challenge, Aang claimed her lips again.

His mouth was hot and Toph savored the taste of him as his tongue twined with hers. When he held her close, the feel of his skin sliding against hers was positively intoxicating. She couldn't get enough.

Then they were moving towards the desk and she was suddenly on it, his hands on her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist. His erection was straining against his pants, rubbing against her center, making her moan his name.

She sounded as desperate for him as he was for her and at the rate they were going, soon they would reach a point there was no turning back from. The realization jolted Aang enough to break kiss.

"Toph," he panted. "What...what are we doing?"

"Something we shoulda done months ago," she replied without hesitation, reaching up to kiss him again. But, he slipped from her embrace.

"Perhaps we should take this slow," the monk suggested, turning from her because the sight of Toph sitting on top of her desk half-naked, lips swollen, and pale, green eyes luminous, was making him question why on earth he stopped.

Aang wanted her, of that much he was absolutely certain. And by her reaction to the initial kiss, she wanted him, too. They were both adults. They were both single. There was nothing standing in their way. And yet...

With his back still to her (otherwise he might not get through what he had to say), he began, "Even if we put aside - just for a moment - what I've been feeling for you these past months, you're one of my best friends, Toph, and I don't want to see you get hurt." She meant far too much to him to take anything that happened between them lightly.

"I get the sense you need some convincing," she replied, not at all unfazed by his sudden reaction. Reaching up into her hair, she removed her golden headband, knowing he quite liked her hair down. He had hinted at it often enough, in any case.

Aang shook his head.

"That's not it," he replied (having been utterly convinced only seconds before). When he turned to face her, whatever explanation he had prepared left his mind as he took in the glorious sight before him.

Toph Beifong stood in the middle of her office wearing only the wrappings that covered feminine curves he could not look away from. The pants she wore minutes ago lay scattered at her feet.

"I know _just_ what to do," she smirked, letting her already messy bun come apart so that long, raven colored waves fell all around her.

Aang's mouth went dry as she sauntered over to him. His mind grew cloudy again as he watched, transfixed by the sway of her hips. Toph didn't stop until she was flush against him. When her breasts came in contact with his chest, he couldn't contain the shudder that ran through his entire body.

"You want me," she stated and he nodded eagerly. "Feeling's mutual. There's nothing else to it."

But there _was_ more to it. He needed to make that clear.

"Toph," he held her face in his hands with such gentleness, she wasn't able to suppress a breathy sigh. "I don't just want you right here, right now..."

Normally, Toph might have asked why he needed to overthink everything. But there was just something about him, about the idea of _them_ that had rooted itself in the most secret part of her. When she had felt it, the undeniable pull between them, silly notions began to spring up unexpectedly. Both during waking hours and late at night haunting her sleep. Ridiculous things she had not considered before... like being with him, sharing a home, building a life together... Up until a few minutes earlier, she had kept it all in check.

Feeling vulnerable in more ways than one, she dealt with it like she had a tendency to do: bravado. Toph shoved him back to sit on an earth chair she bended to catch him. Then, she straddled his lap, snaking her arms around his neck.

"What do you want then, Aang?" she dared to ask. But while her words left her exposed, her actions she wore like armor, protecting her, leaving him on the defensive.

One hand traveled down between them until she reached her destination over his pants, making him inhale sharply in the process. Then, her tongue darted out to lick and kiss her way up his neck and jaw over the beard that tickled her lips while she waited anxiously for his reply.

"I want _you_, Toph," came his strangled answer. The myriad of sensations she made him feel with her hands, her mouth, the hope she filled him with... "All of you," he continued breathlessly as her hand slipped inside his pants. After a moment, he managed to add, "Always."

Her heart soared and she could breathed again. "Always?" she whispered against his ear.

She could _feel_ the brilliance of his growing smile as he repeated, "Always, Toph. If...if you'll have me."

Her fingers wrapped around the length of him and he let out a low, guttural sound.

"I'll think about it," she replied with a straight face and no hint whatsoever of her joking manner, but she couldn't keep her smirk away too long and Aang sighed in relief when it appeared. "But just so you know,_ I_ may need some convincing..."

Wrapping her up in his arms, his answer surprised her. "I know _just_ what to do," he said, tone low and husky, repeating her earlier words back to her.

"Oh, really?" she laughed, slightly shocked at his audacity, but very much turned on by his confidence.

"Actually, no," he admitted rather shyly while showering her with kisses. "But I can try."

Toph's laughter soon died down when his tongue swirled enticingly slow against the skin of her neck. The hands that clung to her hips began moving at a torturous slow speed up her back, his fingers stopping at and then slipping underneath her chest wraps. She gasped into the air, wondering how long it would take him to figure them out. Aang pleasantly surprised Toph, unwrapping her like a gift soon after. The thin strips of clothing fell to his feet and he moaned his admiration.

"You're beautiful," he swore to the breathtaking woman sitting on his lap. His voice was full of awe and lust and something that made Toph's smile so genuine, so sincere without a hint of teasing, he had to kiss her again.

"You...are...too..." she told him in between eager kisses.

Aang smiled against her mouth. "Funny," he grinned, catching her lower lip between his teeth and biting down gently as payback.

Toph pulled away and held his face between her hands. "You are," she insisted in a surprisingly timid whisper. "I don't need eyes to see that."

The sweet rosy blush that overtook her delicate features stole his breath away, but more than that, it let him know she was being nothing but honest. Before he could say so Toph was already leaning into him, her lips on his. Aang returned the kiss and then some.

Rising from the earth chair, he lifted her with him to place her carefully on top of his robes on the ground. Lips and tongue and teeth nipped and kissed their way down over her collarbone to stop between the valley of her breasts. He nuzzled the soft skin, then took one breast into his mouth.

Toph arched her back at his touch. She ran her fingers over the back of his smooth scalp and pressed him closer. His hands and mouth traveled from one sensitive nipple to the other, making her gasp and moan along the way.

Heat pooled at her belly again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Toph couldn't wait anymore, didn't want to. With deft fingers, she ripped off her underwear and started on his pants. Aang was faster though and pinned both her hands above her head.

"I'm not done trying to convince you yet," he smirked, having grown confident with each whispered sound of his name that broke forth from her lovely lips. Toph chuckled at the irony that he was the one teasing her, but she didn't fight him because he was making her feel so damn good.

"Then, get to it," she urged breathless, her body aching for his touch once again.

Aang didn't make her wait long. Ghosting his tongue down over her flat stomach, then continuing lower to stop at the apex of her thighs never more grateful Toph couldn't see his incredibly bright red blush. He wasn't embarrassed of what he was about to do, but rather it was something he had done so often in his dreams. He and Toph on his bed, in his office, in hundreds of places. To fantasize about her, to imagine what she might taste like was one thing, to know first hand was something else.

Without warning, his mouth was suddenly on her and Toph bucked up into him. When he flicked his tongue, the desk and chairs shook and she cursed. Loving the way she tossed her head back and gave in to him, Aang continued licking and sucking by turns.

Right when her breath started coming in ragged spurts and she threatened him with jail time if he _ever_ stopped, he knew she was close. As Aang focused on that most sensitive bundle of nerves, Toph's reaction was instinctive. She grabbed the back of his head and shoved him deeper. Vaguely she wondered if he was still able to breathe, but she rationalized he was an airbender and would manage. All thought began to blur away and she was only aware of his incredibly wonderful mouth.

She was so close to the edge, body coiling tighter and tighter, ready to snap. Back arched into him, Toph let out a strangled cry as she came. The entire room trembled as she shivered against him.

Caressing the side of her hips with his thumbs, Aang lapped at her gently as her hold around his head eased. After taking a moment to catch his breath he began working his way back up her body. Toph felt like she was waking from a dream, content and satisfied, but longing for him more than ever.

Still, feeling vulnerable wasn't an easy thing for her and she fought against it. Inhaling raggedly, she couldn't help making the wild claim, "I'm..._almost_ convinced."

With a bark of laughter against her right breast, grey eyes glanced up at her. "_Almost?_ You sounded pretty convinced to me."

"Quit stalling and take yer pants off," she mock-growled, reaching up to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue in the process.

Their hands fought to remove the last of his clothes. Aang broke away only long enough to kick off his shoes and toss his trousers and briefs aside. Then, he was back to kissing her, his hands roaming her body freely.

When Toph reached down between their bodies, she found him more than ready. Running her hand up and down his length, she teased him mercilessly.

"_Toph_."

The way he breathed her name against the underside of her jaw was practically a growl. She wanted him just as bad. After wrapping her legs around his lean hips, his hand slipped between her legs and he positioned himself at her center. When he kissed her long and deep, Toph's body moved accordingly to rub up against him. Aang, desperate for her, unable to hold back any longer, drove inside her.

She was so warm and wet for him, he shuddered against her unable to do anything but be amazed by her all over again. He took a shaky breath, opening his eyes to watch her. Toph's face was flushed, her lips were parted. But it was the way her dark lashes fell against her delicate cheekbones that caught his attention. When she opened those eyes, those incredible eyes that couldn't see him, his breath hitched in his throat. Aang's heart swelled and he leaned down to ease his lips over hers, slowly, thoroughly, holding nothing back. It was then he who stole her breath away.

Toph moaned, rolling her hips under his, taking him in deeper, making him groan in pleasure. More aroused than ever Aang began to move, rocking into her with slow, deep thrusts.

When she called his name, he replied with hungry kisses. When she urged him to move harder, faster, he complied willingly.

It felt exquisite, that delicious pressure building up. Aang's hold on her hips tightened as he sucked on the skin where her neck and shoulder came together, while she met his thrusts with her own. But there was more than the heavenly friction they were creating. Toph could hear it, she could feel it, the way his heart and her own beat together, atune to one another in more ways than one. She wondered if he sensed it too.

Aang clung to Toph, whispered into her pale skin, promises that both frightened and excited her. Words that spoke beyond the moment, beyond the time and place they found themselves in. Always, he said. _Always_. And she knew then, he sensed it as well.

Reaching up to catch the taste of him on her tongue once more, he swallowed a gratified moan.

Teetering on the edge, Aang could feel her begin to fall apart. He was just as close. Their pace turned frantic as they slid against each other, skin on skin, bodies slick with sweat.

And then she was falling, falling, taking him with her until they both forgot the world. Only the two of them seemed to exist, only them. Their movements slowed, slower and slower to a near halt, while that blissful state lingered. For a moment, his face remained buried in the nape of her neck, her arms and legs secured around him, and their breathing still uneven.

Raising his head, grey eyes sought green ones.

"_Spirits_... That was-"

"Something we shoulda done months ago," she finished for him.

Aang shifted to the side, chuckling lazily. He drew her close to him, feeling more relaxed than he could ever recall being. "Yeah," he agreed. Sweeping her stubborn bangs away from her face, he placed a kiss along her temple.

"In fact," Toph continued, untangling herself from him and propping herself up on his chest. "We should start making up for that lost time now."

There was no way he was ever going to argue against doing that again, but they had _just_ finished.

"But we-"

"Don't worry, Twinkletoes," Toph smirked, settling herself comfortably atop his waist. "I'll give you a few minutes to catch your breath."


End file.
